Arcs of the Mythos(Mainstream)
Doctor Dufuse Arc The First arc, concerning Michael and John Knox's adventures mainly against the diabolical Dr. Dufuse and the Dufuse familiy's organization---S.O.I.F.C. Michael meets John in an adventure with an illegal money dealer and weapons master who also is a dealer for S.O.I.F.C. and an agent for them. Ended with the destruction of the organization and Doctor Dufuse accidently releasing the Hypertime Being. The Hyper-Time Being/Parallel Earths Arc In "Grand Theft Cosmos", "Inferno Earth", & "Hypertime Crisis" the theory of Parallel Earths and infinite timelines is solidified. In "Grand Theft Cosmos", a being from an Anti-Matter (or Mirror) Universe, called the Hypertime being, manipulates the death of a human woman in order to cause discord, leaving the planets weakened enough for him to absorb them. Michael however, beats him away before he can absorb all of them, and traps him. However, explosion caused by Dr. Dufuse and Dr. Mikufuse causes a rift in time, which awakens the Hypertime Being. The arc technically ends at Hypertime Crisis, but continues as Michael and a good Doctor Dufuse, called the Invigilator, prepare for battle. As the Hypertime Being continues his attack on multiple earths; Michael, Mikey, Navill Eadd, Donetello, Gort, Keith from Voltron, and Jazz from Transformers, lead their own teams to beat the Hypertime being. With the help of Doctor Dufuse & the Invigilator's assaistants, the Hypertime being is almost destroyed, until he flees and Dr. Mikufuse, Doctor Dufuse and the villians take over and all heroes an villians end up fighting each other. Dr. Mikufuse openly declared war on the United Nations(secretly helping the Hyper-time being) and broke out every Manhattan prisoner in the city and then constructed robots. News of the attack quickly spread and the National Guard rushed to Manhattan to lend assistance. The presence of Dr. Katerina-Dufuse was brief however as Michael and Mikey tackled her and quickly took her down. They then used the same tactic to take down Dr. Obama-Dufuse. The Dufuses fight each other and all the heroes beat them up. However, after the death of Navill Eadd, Michael and the heroes and villians transport themselves back in time and foil the Hypertime being again. The Hypertime being attacks one last time, Earth, and summons a massive horde of shadow demons and robots upon Manhattan. However, he falls to a carefully planned counter-attack, culminating in a battle with Proctor, the Sentry, Cosmic Rider, and many heroes, but alas, the Hypertime being just absorbs the energy they channel into him as his armor controls how much he converts, as the heroes heroes are pinalized, Michael Vangelatos and the Invigilators assistants, along with SUPER MECHA DEATH CHRIST and the same assistance the second time they beat him. Michael destroys the Hyper-time being’s suit system, which keeps him from absorbing too much anti-matter. The explosions and help from Dr. Mikufuses robot, which Dr. Mikufuse sends crashing right into the Hyper-time being, the being is sent into a star ablaze. As the Hypertime being crashes right through the star and dies, the universe is set back to normal as everything goes back to normal. Michael sends the Dufuses and other villians back to their dimension (except for Dr. Dufuse and Mikeufuse, the Mikufuse fleeing and Doctor Dufuse sent to a highly guarded juvenial prison, but escaping later). Brown Lantern Arc Main article: Brown Lantern Invasion Following his defeat in the Hypertime Crisis the Hypertime Being is sent hurtling into a star and dies. However, he survived the Crisis and a mysterious enemy captures him and places him in what looks like a Lantern Central Power Battery. This begins a Corps mirroring the Green Lantern Corps of the DC Comics, as people all over the universe are recruited with Brown Lantern rings (which are powered by a persons greed, pestilence, arrogance, and hate). Their leader uses the Central Power Battery and the technology in his disposal to create his own mini-galaxy, the Brown Lantern HQ. Their leader clones their best soldiers to prepare for an invasion of Earth. However, Michael prepare for this and he and the SQUAD, a secret worldwide military organization, BUS, and IPX go to fight off the Brown Lanterns. Michael fight his way through the Lanterns and finds out about the Hypertime Being being inside and how he is now the "Guardian of the Brown Lanterns" in all his arrogance. Michael destroys the Central Power Battery, but, instead of freeing the Hypertime Being, the Battery caves in on him, apparently destroying the Battery, the Hypertime Being, and all the Brown Lanterns. But in the Brown Lanterns return twice, In the Return of the Xhadows(a.k.a the Xhadows) Arc, a Brown Lantern leader is seen. But the Brown Lanterns are finally destroyed in the Anizilator Wave Event, when the Anizilator Wave destroys the Brown Lanterns' Home Galaxy. Mecha-Michael/Cyber-Manian/Parallel Earths Arc In "Inferno Earth", there is a parallel earth called Inferno-Earth which is nearly taken over by machines. When Michael first visits this Earth, he finds out that the machines (called Cyber-Manians or Cybus) plan to use their ships to enter the mainworld in order to find out how to combat the humans. The humans use weapons the machines can't understand because the machines can't adapt. Intersecting with another arc, a Hasuran piece of technology merges with a Cybus exo-skeleton and Michael's machine friend to create a Mecha-Michael, the Mecha-Michael release into our universe creates a monster that Michael destroys. Mecha-Michael goes after Michael until Michael destroys him in the end....However, the arc ends when it intersects with the Manian War Arc. The Hasuran-Olympian Conflict In "Nemisis" A robot race called the Hasurans are at War with the Olympians, a Roswell Alien-looking race. In this episode Michael encounters the Hasurans and defeats themby causing their orbital ship to self-destruct. The Hasurans return in the Manian Wars, where they are responsible for the death of Cassus Watson. However, Michael defeats them once again when he destroys the Manian Ship, sending it crashing into a nearby sun. The Olympians then temporarly defeated the Hasurans by trapping them in a time loop. But that just gives them time to evolve into a more powerful Human-looking form and they escape. The Olympians team up with the Zeus VII and MIchael and destroy their home planet Hasuras, ending the threat of the Hasurans. Entropy The Return of the Xhadows (a.k.a The Xhadows) Arc The Sockmen Cracks in the universe See also: New Adventures(NA) The crack as first seen in the wall of a bedroom, its distinctive shape reappearing throughout the series as Michael encounters other cracks in the universe.As Michael and new companion Sahash travel, they are unaware of similar-shaped cracks that appear on the hull of Starship US in "Animal Below", in a wall in "Victory of the Xhadows", or ona tree in "The Vault of Time", and even out of the sky in "The Annizilator Wave". Throughout their encounters with the cracks, Michael is warned about the Crossoverlord. The nature of the cracks is revealed in The Alliance, when the Doctor discovers that the crack is a result of a time explosion on March 8th, 2008. They observe people consumed by the crack, erasing them from history; in "Vampires in Greece", they learn of the crack's threat to other species and civilisations. In "Pandora Opens" a trap for Michael created by something called "the Quiet" from elements of his imagination, it fails because of the universe having put itself into a time loop at the moment of its own destruction to save itself. Michael and the Stranger closing all the cracks, though remains concerned at what caused this in the first place. The storyline continues after the Anizilator Wave, focusing on the agency behind the trap and the poem about someone called "the Walkin' Dude" The Quiet Order Michael Vangelatos and his companions learn that events are being driven by the Quiet Order, a religious order that view Michael as a demon a aim to get rid of him or they believe he will end the world; their agents include any alien species that "wear ties".During Michael's travels, the New Society discover that Matt Sears has been captured by the Quiet, and replaced by a doppleganger made of a living organic liquid; the Rebel Flesh, which Michael destroys. The Quiet set up a corporation or Earth after their defeat. However, Michael discovers one last crack, powered by an Anti-Matter Universe machine called the Annizilator and the Annizilator Wave Event begins The Annizilator Wave Event See also:The Annizilator Wave event. In "The Annizilator Wave", they find out that the Antimatter-Unverse took advantage of one last crack with a machine called the annizilator, Anixilus, the ruler of the Anti-Matter Universe, with the help of Gog, Ravenous,and other entities, decides to expand his empire to the universe of Earth-405(Michael's Home Universe). After capturing Kronos and using him to power the machine and his fleet, the Wave, he attacks Brown O'Alpha, the Brown Lanterns, while causing severe casualties to the Wave, are powerless to stop the Wave, and it continues on until it reaches the Milky Way Galaxy. While all hope is lost, the tide turns when Michael, with some help from unexpected temporary allies, like the Sockmen, the Manians, the Dominators, the Andromeda Galaxy,the Wraninth, the Smuggler Alliance, the Orfiens, Ruban Host, the Alliance, Hule, and ''the Quiet, and some regular allies like the Vorlans, New Forgians, and even some very unexpected help from the Xhadows arrive to beat most of the Wave back. Gog Releases Kronos and dies after getting punched in the chest, and Michael's sister Katerina kills Ravenous. These events turns the tide greatly, and Kronos destroys most of the Wave. Michael then is able to get to the captial ship of the fleet and kills Anixilus and escapes the destruction of the ship. Pheonix Boy Omnipotent/Miracle Day The Mystery Man/Walkin Dude-Crossoverlord Arc During the Last two arcs, A "Walkin' Dude" is mentioned, later being known as the Mystery Man, a new adversary for Michael,who has his intelligence, strength, speed, & Fighting Skills. He desides to try to collect all items he can find in order to use them for his unknown agenda. He's already slain a Great Old One and gained all its powers of Energy Projection. He, however, can't utlilze them because of his human body. He's been fighting against Dracula for these items. This leads us to the Crossovelord event. Crossoverlord a.k.a. Event C In 2010, Mystery Man's Henchmen are greeted by Dr. Hoffman—payment for a letter he was to deliver. One of the henchmen just realizes that he, in fact, killed Hoffman. Dr. Hoffman is in fact, Michael Vangelatos interfering. Some time later, Jay arrives, at Michael's House, where Michael discloses that he is investigating a series of seemingly unrelated murders, terrorist attacks, and business acquisitions, that he has connected to Mystery Man. Holmes meets with Jenet, when an assasin, Holmes defeats an assassin called Knife Lotus sent to kill him. Curious as to why Knife Lotus is working for Mystey Man, Michael finds out that the Guild of Evil want their hands on the items before Mystery Man or Dracula could get to them, and that almost the entire league was beaten by Mystery Man, who seemingly knew all their weaknesses. Mystery Man's men attack Michael's friends on a train. Michael, having followed the pair for protection, throws Matthew from the train into a river below where she is picked up by Mickey and Michael's grandfather, Michael Sr. After defeating Mystery Man's men & the army of villians & brainwashed heroes sent out against them, Michael and friends travel to Paris to locate the Gems of Forever. When they are found, Holmes tells the rest of the non-defeated heroes that they must go to find the last of the items. The Stranger takes the pair to the headquarters of an anarchist group. They learn that the anarchists have been forced to plant bombs for Mystery Man. The group follows Michael's deduction that the bomb is in a nearby hotel. However, Michael arrives too late & the bomb kills a number of assembled businessmen. Michael discovers that the bomb was a cover for the assassination of Dracula—one of the attendees—by Myster Man. Dracula's death grants Mysyrty Man ownership of Dracula's magical artifacts. Michael and Matthew travel there once again. At the castle, Myastery Man meets, captures, interrogates and tortures Michael, while Matthew is under sniper fire from his assasins. Holmes spells out Mydtery Man's horrific plot, revealing that he intends to instigate a world takeover to rid himself, of the "pitful conditions:, of this world. Mystery Man reveals himself to be an evil version of MIchael Vangelatos. Meanwhile, Matthew uses the cannon he had been hiding behind to destroy the lighthouse in which Evils Michael's robot is concealed. The structure collapses into the warehouse where Michael is being held captive. Michael & Matthew escape aboard a moving train, the train, however, is piloted by an assasin, powered by Mecha-Michael's CPU. Michael beats this robot and deduces that they will meet in Manhasset. At the summit, Michael reveals that the Mystery Man has most of the the items and that he has destroyed the school there. Michael and friends reunite and defeat the machines of Mystery Man/Evil Michael. Michael and Mystery Man fight, and both realize it is an even match. Jaylin arrives with the Philospher's Ring, and helps Michael in the battle this forces him & Mystery Man both over the platform. Before he can put it on though Jaylin is shot. Michael escapes as Jaylin says goodbye to Michael and dies. Following Jaylin's funeral, Michael prepares Pollo's body, just as he leaves it in order to work on it tommorrow, lighting strikes from an unknown location and the Body starts to move, with it's eye glowing. The New Body Arc During Michael and Matthew's adventures, the mysterious entity possesing the New Body stalks Michael. The Body eventually drives Michael and Matthew to the Museum of the Last Ones, a museum where the last of several species are kept. The andriod and currator, EVE, intends to take Matthew as the last person of the human race, but she is reprogramed by the mysterious entity possesing the new robot body. After Michael & Henry destroy the body, the mysterious entity reveals itself as Logos, a new villian for the mythos. Michael and this new mysterious entity fight after Matthew finds a way away from the Museum. Michael beats Logos by sending him into the vaccum of space. Matthew and Michael continue their recollection of the events that occured. Sovereign Unleashed! It turns out that a bit of the conciousness of the Evil Michael snuck into Michael's mind and took control of Michael and a powerful soceror clled Doctor Balance's wills. This new personality becomes the entity known as Sovereign, many heroes from across the world come to fight Sovereign. Sovereign plans to take the wills of all the creatures on Earth and beyond, and make them into one collective conciousness. Michael uses Sovereign's will to destroy him from the inside, several heroes sacrifice themselves in the end to destroy Sovereign, after Michael and Doctor Balance are freed, the humans rebuild their world. Sovereign's concouisness is seen floating around in space, pondering about the mysterious alien fleet watching Earth. Scarron Invasion Arc To be written. Other arcs Other story arcs: *The '''Timewyrm Chase' *